


photograph

by sengenislife



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengenislife/pseuds/sengenislife
Summary: sengen angst
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	photograph

_Loving can hurt_   
_Loving can hurt sometimes_   
_But it's the only thing that I know_   
  


Senku smiled thinly as he turned the pages of the photo album Minami made for each and every one of them. He laughs at this particular photo he was staring at. Minami captured the exact moment when the juice came out of Taiju's nose and Gen looked like he was laughing hysterically beside him. It was beautiful, Senku thought. His best friend and his, partner? boyfriend? He and Gen didn't bother to put a label on them since they both don't care about stuff like that. Just the fact that he and Gen cared deeply for each other is good enough for them.

"Oh, come on, Senku-chan!" Gen whined. "Don't tell me you can't swim?" 

Senku huffs. "I can't swim. I never bothered to learn." 

"I don't know how to swim either!"

"And that's my fault because?" 

"You're suppose to teach me."

Senku waved his hand dismissively. "Taiju knows how to swim. Ask him to teach you." 

"Meanie, Senku-chan." Gen pouted, stomping his way out of the laboratory. Minami raised an eyebrow at him. "Why'd you lie? I saw you last night swimming with Taiju."

"I'm not good enough to teach him yet."

Minami held on her squeal. "You guys are so cute! I'll save this video for my collection!"

_We keep this love in a photograph_   
_We made these memories for ourselves_   
_Where our eyes are never closing_   
_Hearts are never broken_   
_Times forever frozen still_

Senku skimmed the photo album and stopped in his tracks. Senku have to praise Minami with her expertise in capturing pictures like this. He remembered this night in the photo. Taiju and Yuzuriha were gushing about that particular day when Senku's rocket made it out of space. There were fire and determination in their eyes as they launch the tales of how Senku and Taiju worked day and night to make that rocket. Chrome in the picture looked like an excited kid, staring at Senku with so much admiration. Ukyo and Ryusui were both smiling at him, proud that they're friends with someone spectacular like him. And Gen, Senku felt his breath hitched. Gen have this serene look on him while he stared at Senku. He couldn't see a single trace of mischievous look on Gen's face on the picture. His eyes were just full of adoration and love for him that Senku had to grip the album and not cry. He didn't saw how Gen looked at him that night because he was busy answering Chrome's questions. But damn he was glad Minami caught this picture.

_So you can keep me_   
_Inside the pocket_   
_Of your ripped jeans_   
_Holding me closer_   
_'Til our eyes meet_   
_You won't ever be alone_   
_Wait for me to come home_

"Senku-chan~" Gen sang. "Guess what I learned?" 

"Another phony trick?"

"Hey! And no!" Gen huffs, draping an arm around Senku's shoulder. Gen sent Minami a wink when he saw her capturing them with her newly made videocam. Senku turned to Gen and raised an eyebrow. 

"Senku-chan~" 

"What, mentalist? You're too close." 

"You love it though!" 

"I do, but if you don't let go, this chemical will explode in our faces." 

"Eek!" Gen immediately withdraw his arm and stepped away from Senku. Senku snorts and mixed the two vials he was holding. Gen tiptoed towards him just as Senku put the vials down the rack. He immediately smooched Senku's cheek who in turn blinked at him, completely stupefied. 

"What was that for?"

"Francois."

"Ah." Senku smirks and turned his back on Gen. Gen grinned and walks away from him saying, "Thanks for the colas, Senku-chan!" 

Minami smiles as she sauntered her way towards Senku, her videocam still recording. "Seriously, when are you going to ask him to marry you?" 

"We're not going to bother to get married." 

"Really? Maybe you should." Minami settled down her videocam. "I mean, not right now. But maybe when civilization's back again and when we got our answers about Whyman. If you don't ask him, maybe he will."

"This conversation is full of maybes and I don't like it." He huffs.

"Exactly. So start planning on it." Minami grins.

_Loving can heal_   
_Loving can mend your soul_   
_And it's the only thing that I know (know)_   
_I swear it will get easier_   
_Remember that with every piece of ya_   
_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

Senku grins. He likes this particular picture. Gen was doing his magic trick on Tsukasa, sawing his body in half. The kids in the picture were screaming in terror and the adults of the Ishigami Village were looking at the performance in horror. The modern people were all wheezing, some were slapping their knees even. Senku spotted himself behind the built up stage, fondly gazing at the performer. Yeah, Senku know what he looked like when he stares at Gen. He knows, his eyes are just full of affection and fondness for the man in front of him. He definitely need to give something to Minami after this.

_We keep this love in a photograph_   
_We made these memories for ourselves_   
_Where our eyes are never closing_   
_Hearts were never broken_   
_Times forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_   
_Inside the pocket_   
_Of your ripped jeans_   
_Holding me closer_   
_'Til our eyes meet_   
_You won't ever be alone_

Senku laid down on the observatory and he held up the album above his head. Asagiri Gen. A name he could never forget no matter what tragedies that may befall him. Senku closed his eyes and laid the album on his forehead, covering his face, concealing the world of the tears that were currently streaming down his cheeks. Outside the observatory tower, Yuzuriha's covering her mouth to keep the sob from coming out of her. Taiju stopped midway on the stairs and covered his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He gripped the small box that contains the ring that Senku, Kaseki and Chrome made two days ago. 

Minami was silently sobbing next to Ukyo. "Oh my god, he's watching the tapes. Oh god." 

Ryusui gritted his teeth. "Let him. Aside from the photographs you gave, that's one of the memories he have of Gen. He needs to mourn."

"Senku..." Taiju whimpered. "No, not again. After Byakuya -"

"Taiju," Senku called from the tower. Everyone held their breath. "I'll be okay, we'll be okay. That mentalist wouldn't want us to mope like this. We have more work to do." 

They watch as Senku slowly descended the stairs, eyes red from crying. In his hand was Minami's album. Tsukasa approached him, gripping his shoulder. "Yes, we have work to do."

Minami was about to walk back towards the group when he heard Senku say, "Thank you. For the photographs." 

_ And if you hurt me _   
_ That's OK, baby, only words bleed _   
_ Inside these pages you just hold me _   
_ And I won't ever let you go _   
  
_ Wait for me to come home _


End file.
